


Kakashi Hatake One Shot series

by GoddessofTricks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche as you can get, F/M, Fluffier than a puppy, KakashixReader - Freeform, Love, Possible One shot Series, proposal, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks
Summary: Little romantic oneshots with Kakashi and the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi purposes to reader**

Kakashi stood outside the door, hands shaking as he went to knock on the door. He took a deep breath to help calm himself and gently knocked. Kakashi rarely found himself nervous, but this was probably the most important day of his life. The door opened revealing the beautiful kunoichi who had changed his life for the better. He smiled his typical closed eye smile and waved. “Hey Y/n, I was wondering if you and I could go on a walk?” Y/n smiled at her loving boyfriend, “Yeah sure, I would love to.”

The two of them left the apartment and walked to a secluded part of the village. The path was a nice secluded place for them to go on dates as they have in the past. There were flowers scattered along the side of the path, thriving in the moist soil the river beside it provided. Trees helped provide shade for the path cooling it down. 

The couple walked down this romantic path holding hands and enjoying the silence. Suddenly, Kakashi paused and turned to Y/n. He stared lovingly into Y/n’s beautiful E/c eyes. “Y/n, I want you to know how much I love you. Before we met, I felt like I was living without a purpose. Then you came along, and gave me a purpose, to protect the love of my life. You have become the light in my once dark life. When I look into your eyes, I get a peaceful feeling. With you, everything seems beautiful. I promise that I will protect you no matter what. You make my life wonderful and worth living. So let’s live it together.” Y/n had started crying as Kakashi poured his love into this speech. 

Suddenly, Y/n gasped in surprise as Kakashi got down on one knee. “ Y/n, will you do me the honor and marry me?” After asking this he opened a red velvet box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. The ring was a sparkling silver color. The band twisted on itself in three ways leading up to a diamond cut to look almost like a rose.

Y/n quickly embraced Kakashi saying, “Yes, yes of course I would marry you! I love you so much!” After this exclamation left Y/n’s lips Kakashi passionately kissed them. After a few moments, the pulled apart from each other panting for breath. “Oh Y/n, I love you more than life itself.” And with that they began kissing each other once more.


	2. Announcement!!!

Hey guys! So for my one-shot series, I will be taking requests if they interest me, so please leave any suggestions in the comments or pm me. I’ll be thinking of some ideas in the mean time and will be working on that. So keep an eye out! 😉

-GoddessofTricks ❤️


	3. 100 Hit Update!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the 100 hits and the kudos! I’m so happy. So, to show my appreciation, I wrote this one-shot. Please like, comment, whatever you like to show your support. Let me know what you did and didn’t like about this and what I should do next.

You fiddled with your fingers nervously as you waited for your boyfriend. You checked the time for what felt like the millionth time that evening.  _ 7:05 _ . He said he was going to be here by 6:30. People in the surrounding tables kept glancing over at you in pity. Your lips quivered as you held back some tears. The waiter came back to your table, “Would you like to order?” You shook your head, “No thank you. I think my boyfriend is just stuck in traffic or something.” He looked at you with sympathy, “I understand.”

After about ten more minutes, you decided you were done fooling yourself. You grabbed your purse and we’re about to leave when suddenly, a tall, handsome man sat in the chair across from you. “Sorry I’m late, babe. My meeting ran a bit later than expected,” the mysterious stranger said just loud enough for the people around you to hear. Then, he subtly leaned in towards you and whispered, “Just roll with it. My name is Kakashi and whoever stood you up is a stupid asshole.” You stared at him in wonder,  _ ‘is this some sort of dream?’ _ you asked yourself. This just seemed too surreal. Your jerk of a boyfriend stands you up, and just when you were about to make the walk of shame, this gorgeous human being comes along. Then you realized that he could just be trying to get a free meal out of you. You glared at him suspiciously. As if he read your mind, he smirked, “I’ll pay for the meal.” You smiled shyly and decided to go with it.

You and Kakashi had a wonderful meal and you guys never ran short of conversations. You were now having dessert and some champagne. You couldn’t help but stare at Kakashi whenever you got the chance. His silver hair looked soft despite its gravity defying shape. His muscular form was easy on the eyes as well. Kakashi chuckled slightly. “You’ve been staring at me all night. Do I have something on my face?” Your face heated up with embarrassment, “I-I…” You stuttered as you looked anywhere but his eyes. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s flattering really.”

After you both finished up dessert, Kakashi stayed true to his word and paid for everything. Neither of you felt like ending the “date” here, the two of you walked around the village hand in hand. Despite having just met, neither of you felt awkward about holding each other’s hand. Suddenly, Kakashi turned to you, “Hey. I’m glad we had this chance to meet, but I didn’t really like this fake date.” You looked down in disappointment. You had actually really liked this date. “I didn’t like it, because it was fake. So what do you say we go on a real date this weekend?” You smiled up at him. You slowly stood on your toes and kissed his cheek timidly as your answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Prompt: Imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time, hoping he’s just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know how you feel and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly, “Sorry I’m late,babe, traffic is crazy right now.” And he quietly adds, “I’m Michael. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” And so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non- planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.


	4. Christmas Special!!

Hey guys! I can’t believe how popular this series has gotten! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! I am so grateful for all my lovely readers! As a Christmas present from me to all of you, I will be posting a 25 Days of Christmas one shot series! I’ll be posting a story on it (hopefully) everyday from now until Christmas. It will be titled 25 Days of Kakashi. Please enjoy! Thanks! I love you guys! ❤️


	5. 1000 Hits?!?!?!?!?!

Holy $#!+ ! I can’t believe this reached 1000 hits! Thank you guys so much for all the support and love on this story and my Christmas edition! I hope in the coming year and decade I can write many more stories for ya’ll and thy we can become a community! Thank you guys so much! I love you guys so much! Remember to be kind and supportive to all living things human, animal, ect. No matter their gender, sexuality, beliefs, anything! Stay kind, beautiful, and magical! ❤️


End file.
